harvest_moonfandomcom-20200214-history
Characters (HM64)
Not far from your farm lies a village full of people, some who may sell you goods, provide you with wisdom and friendship, or even offer you their hand in marriage. The Bachelorettes *Karen ::Works at the town Vineyard with her mother and father. She likes to drink, and is rebellious towards her parents. She happily excepts gifts like grapes. There is also a well known glitch that can be used to raise her heart meter completely in one night. (By repeatedly showing her your dog) *Ellie ::Works at the town Bakery. She lives with her grandmother and enjoys treats like eggs and milk. *Maria ::Works at the town Library, right next door to her house. She loves spring cabbage and bugs, but is frightened of dogs (the farmer's included). *Popurii ::Works at the town Flower Shop, with her mother. She is considered to be one of the easiest girls to woo as she loves flowers. *Ann ::Works at the town Ranch, with her father and brother. She likes animals, and is a bit of a tomboy. The Rivals Unlike previous Harvest Moon games at the time, Harvest Moon 64 created a set of rivals to make getting married a little harder. One could actually speed up the rival courting process by be-friending the rivals. If the rivals like the farmer enough, they may invite him to their wedding. *Kai ::Works at the town Vineyard with Karen and her family. He seems to have come from far away. He is your rival for Karen. *Jeff ::Works at the town Bakery with Ellie. He may be the oldest of the rivals and is your rival for Ellie. *Harris ::Works as the town Mailman. He is your rival for Maria. *Gray ::Works at the town Ranch. He tends to be cold and distant towards the farmer, only warming up as he becomes a friend. He is protective of his little sister Ann. He is your rival for Popurii. *Cliff ::Initially a drifter. He travels with a hawk named Cane. He shows up on the farm early in the game looking for food. If the farmer does not befriend him before a certain point, he will leave the village for ever. He is your rival for Ann. The Townspeople *The Midwife :She is the town Midwife and May's grandmother. She will be present if the farmer's wife has a child. During the end game, she reports to the farmer's father on how much of a ladies man the farmer was during the game. *The Potion Maker :The town potion maker. He looks after Stu and Kent. As the farmer ships goods he may add different types of potions to his shop. During the end game, he reports to the famer's father on how healthy (the number of power berries eaten) the farmer was during the game. *May :One of the children who live in the village. *Stu :One of the children who live in the village. He is the little brother of Kent and Grandson of The Potion Maker. His love of flowers can present the chance to get a power berry. *Kent :One of the children who live in the village. He is the little brother of Stu and Grandson of The Potion Maker. *The Mayor :The Mayor of the Village. He has a wife, and is the father of Maria. During the end game, he reports to the farmer's father on how popular the farmer was during the game. *The Mayor's Wife :The Mayor's Wife. *Greg :The fisherman who lives by the town river. He gives the farmer his fishing rod and encourages enjoying life. During the end game, he reports to the farmer's father on how relaxed the farmer was during the game. *Gotz :The owner of the village Vineyard. Sasha is his wife, and Karen is his daughter. He is easily angered by his rebellious daughter, but really loves his family. *Sasha :The co-owner of the village Vineyard. Gotz is her husband, and Karen is her daughter. *Lillia :Owner of the flowershop. *Basil :A traveling botonist, who returns to the village from spring to early fall, but leaves during fall to winter. He is the husband of Lillia and Father of Popurri. During the end game, he reports to the farmer's father on how much was grown by the farmer during the game. *Ann's Father :Owner of the Ranch that sells livestock. He is the father of Ann and Gray, and Rick's uncle. During the end game he reports to the farmer's father on how good of a rancher the farmer was during the game. *The Pastor :The town pastor and part-time school teacher. *Rick :Owner of the tool shop. He is the cousin of Gray and Ann. Rick is known to be a workaholic and an inventor. *Saibara :Owner of the Craft shop. *Duke :Owner of the Bar. *Zack :The village shipper who collects the goods the farmer sells. He is the son of the Midwife and the father of May. During the end game he reports to the farmer's father on how much was shipped during the game, however he never seems pleased about the shipped amount. *The Carpenter and his Apprentices :The town's carpenters. They sell upgrades to the house lived in by the farmer and later in the game build a bridge and hot-spring. During the end game he reports to the farmer's father on the number of upgrades the farmer paid for. *The Old Man and Old Woman :An old couple who live in a small restarunt on the mountain. *The Kissing Couple :An odd couple who may appear on the farm when the farmer grows a large amount of grass or flowers. They serve no real purpose except to make out awkwardly. *The Excited Girls :A group of three girls who attend the horse and dog races. They may arrive to get a picture taken with the horse or dog who won the race. *The Gourmet :A judge who tastes food during festivals. *The Salesman :A shifty salesman who offers various goods to the farmer and the local villagers. Though he may occasionally sell something useful, more often then not it is a scam. *The Kappa :A friendly water spirit who lives in the pond by the fisherman's tent. He will give the farmer power berries if he throws fish into the pond. *The Harvest Sprites :Friendly little creatures who work for the Harvest Goddess. They speak in Pig-Latin until they like the farmer. *The Harvest Goddess :A Goddess who watches over the village and whom lives in a little pond. She will help the farmer if he offers her a crop. Category:Characters